Promesse
by Kyoko Akashi
Summary: Riku avait fait une promesse à son frère. Ne jamais être dans la rue après 21h tout seul. A compter de ce jour, Riku comprit pourquoi et prendre une décision en conséquence. Cross-Over Dance with devils. AU exorciste


Ce soir était un soir comme un autre pour Riku. Il travaillait. Mais cette fois en duo, il était interviewé pour une émision de musique avec Iori pour le sous-groupe Fly Away. L'enregistrement avait traîné alors il avait fini à 21h23. Malheuresement, leur manager ne pouvait pas les ramener chez eux en voiture car elle était avec MEZZO". Les deux idoles durent rentrer seul eux. Enfin, c'est ce que Riku pensait. Iori reçu un coup de téléphone.

« Excuse-moi, Nanase-san mais je dois répondre.

\- D'accord, à tout à l'heure. »

Iori répondit et annonça à Riku.

« Nanase-san, désolé mais je dois rentrer récupérer quelques choses d'important chez moi.

\- Ah, tu es sûr que tu peux rentrer seul ? »

En réalité, quand Riku disait ça, il le demandait pour lui.

« Ne t'en fait pas Nanase-san. Je peux me débrouiller. Je pense que je vais aussi passé la nuit là-bas alors si tu pouvais le dire à mon frère.

\- Euh….d'accord.

\- Merci alors à demain. »

Après ses mots, Iori partit. Riku était extrêmement inquiet. Iori et lui était chacun seul dans les rue à 21h25.

 _Tenn-nii, je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas pu tenir ma promesse._

* * *

 **Il y 9 ans**

 _« Riku, écoute-moi. Quoi qu'il arrive ne soit jamais dans les rues seul après 21h._

 _\- Mais Tenn-nii, pourquoi ? Je ne vois pas le problème._

 _\- Riku, tu ne dois pas faire ça. C'est dangereux ! Alors s'il te plaît écoute-moi pour une fois. Je sais que ne m'écoute pas quand je te dis de te ménager physiquement alors cette fois écoute._

 _\- Tenn-nii_

 _\- Promet-le moi._

 _\- C'est d'accord. Promit ! »_

 _Riku n'obéissait pas toujours à se que son frère lui disait mais son grand frère avait vraiment l'air effrayé et inquiet alors Riku ne pouvait que lui promette de ne pas le faire._

* * *

Riku repensa à Tenn puis courut pour rattraper Iori partit depuis 5 minutes. Cents mètre plus long, il entendait un cri. Il put rapidement le connaître. C'était celui d'Iori ! Riku accéléra pour rejoindre son partenaire et ami. En arrivant, Riku ne put réalisé se qu'il voyait sous ses yeux. Iori était prit par le cou par un autre garçon du même âge que Riku et Iori. Il semblait l'étrangler. Iori avait remarqué Riku.

« Na...nase-san...court. » Réussit à articuler Iori

Ses simples mots attirairent le regard de l'agresseur. Le garçon avait des cheveux blond, des yeux verts et des vêtements de riche. Qui était-il ? Pourquoi agresser Iori ?

« Iori ne soit pas ridicule ! Je vais te sauver !

\- Ha ha ha...Imbécile. »

Cette fois le garçon parla et resserra sa prise sur le cou de sa victime. Iori n'allait pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme là.

« Fini de jouer ! C'est leur du repas. »

Riku entendu la phrase de l'agresseur. Alors était-il caniballe ? Non autre chose ! Riku ferma les yeux. Mais même en fermant les yeux, il pouvait deviner se qu'il se passait à cause des cris d'Iori. Puis les cris cessèrent, Riku ouvrit les yeux et vit le corps d'Iori sans vie. Riku pleurait et criait.

« Tu n'as pas voulu fuir, alors maintenant, c'est ton tour. »

Riku se disait qu'il allait mourir avant d'entendre une voix derrière lui. Derrière lui se tenait un garçon aux cheveux rouges, aux yeux bleus et avec des vêtements presque religieux.

« Rem ! Que fais-tu ? Pourquoi es-tu dans le monde des humains ?

\- Lindo. Ritsuka est en danger. J'ai appris dans le monde des démons que certains vampires et certains démons avaient fait alliance pour tuer Ritsuka car elle n'est plus le grimoire. Après ça, les démons vont se rebeller pour tuer tout les vampires existants.

\- Certes mais ce n'est pas une raison pour tuer des gens.

\- Lindo, Ritsuka est plus importante qu'une âme humaine prise au hasard dans la rue. »

Le prénommé "Rem" partit sans donner d'autres expliquation.

« Atte- Zut ! »

Il se tourna vers Riku qui était à côté du corps d'Iori. Il pleurait toute les larmes de son corps. Il venait de laisser son ami mourir devant ses yeux. Le garçon aux cheveux rouge l'approcha.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Tu le connaissais ? Qui es-tu en réalité ? Qui était ce garçon ? De quoi parliez-vous ? »

Le garçon n'eut pas le choix notamment à cause du regard de Riku qui le supliait de lui répondre. Il lui expliqua la situation.

« Je m'appelle Lindo Tachibana et je suis exorciste. Cet abruti, qui a tué ton ami s'appelle Rem Kaginuki et c'est un démon. »

Riku n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Un exorciste et un démon ? Cela paraissait à peine croyable mais avec se que l'idole avait vu, il y cru sans se poser de question du type : « Alors comme ça les démons existe vraiment ? »

Lindo continua :

« Nous parlions d'une guerre entre les vampires et les démons et d'un possible assassinat. S'il te plaît rentre chez toi.

\- Pourquoi avoir tué Iori alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas. »

Alors que Lindo partait, Riku lui agrippa la manche.

« Moi aussi.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je veux t'aider.

\- Quoi ? C'est impossible. Tu te feras tué aussi vite que l'éclair.

\- Alors aide moi à devenir exorciste ! »


End file.
